idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyan Wisp
The Cyan Wisp is a type of Wisp. As its name suggests, it is cyan. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Cyan Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Cyan Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point after the Wisps settled on Sonic's world, Whisper the Wolf got a Cyan Wisp named Cyan Laser to join her team. This Cyan Wisp would help out Whisper by powering her Variable Wispon under various circumstances. (StH: #8) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. As a result, many Wisps, including several Cyan Wisps, were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) Fallout In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Cyan Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Cyan Wisps and their fellow Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Cyan Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) During a trip to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, Whisper and her team of Wisps (the Cyan Wisp included) encountered Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog. Despite Whisper's initial mistrust, once her Cyan Wisp and other Wisps openly greeted Sonic, Whisper chose to team up with the duo. When the newly-formed trio then took on a horde of Badniks, Whisper's Cyan Wisp came to Whisper's defense when she was at the mercy of the robots. Fortunately, Sonic and Silver destroyed the Badniks before they could harm them. (StH: #8) Appearance The Cyan Wisp has two permanently narrowed orange eyes. It possesses three tentacles stemming from its head, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. It also has a spike-shaped structure pointed backwards, sticking out from its head. Personality Being a Wisp, the Cyan Wisp is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. It gets especially well along with the good people of Sonic's world, whom it would gladly help out whenever it was needed. The Cyan Wisp is not much for fighting. However, it is nonetheless brave and good-hearted. As such, it does not approve of amoral behavior and will not stand idly by when its friends need it. Abilities The Cyan Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. The Cyan Wisp is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. The Cyan Wisp can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. Background Information *The Cyan Wisp was based on the character of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Colors. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races Category:Wisps